All About Lipstick
by Sinnatious
Summary: HiruSena. It's all about the lipstick. Based on episode 54.


Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21, this was written for fun.

Warnings: shonen ai, swearing, spoilers for ep54.

Author's Note: I haven't written anything except Tenipuri stuff for what feels like forever, so I thought I'd take a short break and post a quick one-shot for my current obsession: Eyeshield 21. Based on episode 54.

* * *

**All About Lipstick**

By Sinnatious

* * *

Hiruma had them to do a lot of crazy things in the name of American Football, however wearing makeup was a new one on all of them. But Hiruma was the one packing heat, and they _did_ want to win, so the entire team of regulars dutifully painted their lips as instructed.

It was sort of hard to apply the lipstick, though. It wasn't as though Sena ever had the need to do so before, which made it challenging enough, but the others could at least remove their helmets to put it on – with Mamori looking on he didn't have such a luxury.

"Oi, Eyeshield, what's taking you so long?" the blonde quarterback snarled. Absently, Sena noted that Hiruma never referred to him with the 'fucking' prefix when he addressed him as Eyeshield 21. It was sort of odd. Hiruma referred to _everyone_ that way, teacher and student alike. It might as well have been a substitute for 'Mr' or 'Miss'.

"It's hard to do this through the face guard," the running back admitted sheepishly. He twisted the tube nervously in his fingers. Perhaps elongating it would give him some extra reach and make it easier.

"Tch, fucking shorty." Hiruma snatched the thin tube from his grasp, and held his helmet steady with one hand. "Open your mouth."

"Eh?!"

"Do it!"

Snapping to attention, he parted his lips slightly. Hiruma's long bony fingers almost delicately reached through the faceguard of his helmet. Sena automatically tried to move back when he felt the gentle pressure on his mouth, but the grip on his helmet prevented his escape. "Stay still moron."

He obediently stiffed, wide brown eyes swivelling to locate the nearest escape route out of habit. Fortunately Hiruma seemed more interested in carefully applying the rouge rather than doling out threats in a spectacularly violent fashion. It was a little weird, actually, seeing the quarterback so quiet and focused on the task. He was being almost gentle – Sena expected Hiruma to smear the lipstick on with two quick swipes, but he was instead very methodically tracing the contours of his mouth. After a moment, he withdrew, twisting the tube closed and carelessly tossing it aside. "There, done."

His lips felt weird. They felt sort of sticky and heavy, as though he'd been eating wax or something. His fingers made to automatically rub the uncomfortable substance off, but Hiruma just swatted his hand away. "Not for you." That didn't make any sense, but Sena resisted the urge to rub his fingers against them. It was impossible just to ignore the sensation, though. He had to keep pressing his lips firmly together to try and resist the urge to just lick the foreign substance off.

Hiruma watched him for a long moment with an indecipherable expression on his face. "Is there a problem…?" he ventured tentatively.

A sharp thud hit the padding on his back. Sena stumbled forward awkwardly, rubbing at the spot as Hiruma strolled away. What had put the quarterback in such a mood?

With their leader's return, they won the game easily. The Scorpions didn't have any real talent. With their trickery and data easily nullified by Hiruma's feints and ploys, they were a pathetically weak team. Their line was frail, their passes and kicks nothing special, and their speed not even close to being a threat to Eyeshield 21. The team all yelled and cheered heartily, eagerly cleaning the rouge from their mouths to restore their masculinity again. Sena was relieved to wipe the worst of it off as they left the field and headed to the changing rooms.

He was sort of tired after that burst of running towards the end, though, and was slow to change. By the time he was finished, it was just he and Hiruma left in the room, the quarterback tapping away with a mad cackle on his laptop. Sena shivered at the sound, then let out a small 'eep' when the blonde snapped the computer shut abruptly and stood. He glanced over carelessly, as though only just now noticing an insect flying through the room.

"Oi, fucking shorty. You've still got some lipstick left."

Oh. He had to make sure there weren't any traces of it left, or Mamori might suspect something – the secretary would have no reason to be wearing the rouge, after all. "Mirror, mirror, I need a mirror…" He looked around frantically for something to check himself with.

"Tch, fucking secretary. Stand still, I'll do it."

"Oh, uh, thanks Hiruma…" he started to say.

The words promptly died on his tongue when he realised how close the quarterback's face was, and _oh god he was still coming closer_…

Thought and reason fled his mind when he felt the bruising pressure against his lips. Hiruma was _kissing_ him. What was he supposed to do in this sort of situation? A shiver ran down his spine, and he couldn't be sure whether it was from terror or pleasure.

He nearly squeaked when he become aware of the firm, moist brush of a tongue against his mouth. It ran over his lips, the weird sensation eliciting a small gasp from the running back. Then all of a sudden the tongue was _inside_, rubbing against his teeth, a hot wetness invading his mouth. Sena's eyes slid closed reflexively, and he was horrified to hear himself moaning at the sensation. His already tired knees grew even weaker, and he wasn't sure they were going to support his weight for much longer.

Just when he was starting to get a bit worried about breathing, the kiss was broken. Hiruma stepped back; licking his own lips clean with a demonic grin. "Better." He kicked a dazed and befuddled Sena towards the door. "Get your ass out there, fucking secretary! That damn manager will be looking for you!" He hoisted a semiautomatic up onto his shoulder and ran out the room first. Gunshots could be heard a moment later as he terrorized the rest of the team. "YA-HA!"

It was Hiruma, after all. He probably shouldn't look too deeply into it.

Still… Sena's fingers lingered over his lips as he left the clubroom.

Thinking about it… Hiruma's kiss hadn't tasted much like lipstick at all.


End file.
